


The Chronicles of Wind and Fire;

by Anselion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asuma is a good big bro, F/M, Fam!Kakanaru, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Kakashi is a good dad, Konoha 12 - Freeform, M/M, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anselion/pseuds/Anselion
Summary: He could taste the fire, the biting ash and char, salty and grainy in every possible way. His brows skewed down, furrowing together with a grimace - repulsive. Smoke filled the air, leaving nothing but the biting stench that clogged his nose and nearly had him gagging. He hated fire, he decided.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Asuma & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Chronicles of Wind and Fire;

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and thanks for checking out The Chronicles of Wind and Fire, which is also posted on Fan Fiction.net -- CoWF follows the early years of Naruto and how I feel the series should have gone. so much just never made sense to me, so this is me correcting those things in my own way. This is a rewrite of the series I began a few years back that I lost interest in and couldnt figure out how I wanted the series to progress. But, thankfully the interest ended up coming back so here we are!
> 
> This will be a m/m fic, with the couples most likely being Shika/Naru. The Uchiha Clan Massacre never happened either, so much of this story will not be canon or even follow the Anime/Manga.
> 
> As always, please read and review! Your input, suggestions, and constructive criticism help me as a writer grow!

_“Don’t leave... okay?”_

How many times has he heard those four words before? How many times has he promised not to leave... how many times has he broken his promise? Sorrow filled him, guilt gnawing away endlessly. He broke his word again, broke the promise he made to the man who was more like his father than his true father had ever been. 

_“Protect him, when I can’t... okay?”_

He couldn’t protect anyone. Not his family. Not his teammates. How dare that man make such a request. How dare he force the promise from trembling lips, knowing he had never managed to keep his promises before. How dare he... how dare he...

_“Everything will be alright, just promise you won’t leave him. He’s going to need someone to take care of him... okay?”_

No! Not okay! He couldn’t do this! He couldn’t take care of a child! If this child! ‘Don’t leave me!’ He wanted to cry back, wanted to scream and sob and grab hold of this white robes and never let go. ‘Don’t leave me alone again!’ His lips couldn’t move though. Why couldn’t he speak? Why weren’t the words forming? Why weren’t his lips moving? 

_“Everything will be alright...”_

Everything was not alright. Nothing was alright. Black eyes dropped to glassy blue. Red cheeks and a small nose scrunched up at him, chubby fingers fisting around his index finger, and bare legs kicking out in frustration. Everything wasn’t alright. He couldn’t do this. How could he do this? 

“It’s sealed inside of him now? And the Fourth?” Words filtered around him, though he couldn’t make them out. Muffled, as if his head were squished between two pillows. More words followed, people moving in and out of his sight, though his gaze never left the tear filled blues that watches him, tiny hiccups rocking the infant’s body. Distantly he was certain some of those words were directed at him. But how was he suppose to answer? He didn’t know anything. He only knew that he could not do this. He only knew he could not leave the child. He only knew he would inevitably leave, because how was he suppose to stay when no one had ever stayed for him? He had never kept a promise before. How was he suppose to keep this one now...

The child whimpered in his hold, he whimpered back, carefully setting the child atop of the red soaked chest, feet pushing him further and further away as the whimpers grew louder. Several pairs of eyes turned towards the child, then him. Hands reached out at him, more muffled words clogging his head. A wordless scream tumbled past his lips, feet carrying him further and faster, and the squalls of the child swallowed into the distance. 

_“Don’t leave... okay...?”_

He couldn’t keep his promise.


End file.
